


Nuits Fauves

by vanithecutie (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Depression, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Karma is depressed, M/M, Singing, Songfic, asano going to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanithecutie
Summary: [Assassination Classroom - Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma]"But you shouldn't despairdon't lose hopeI swear I promise that we'll live our fucking beautiful storythat there would be no more lies,something bigthat saves the life, that deceives the death that finally beats the blizzard."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so ! This one is really depressed ! But I love it. I have to say that the song I put on the text is a translate of the song I put just above, (Nuit Fauve by Fauve). That's the origin of the title, too. This story mean a lot of things for me because Fauve really help me when I was down. And now, liste to it is a real pleasure. This one is a cover, but go hear about the real Fauve's song, they are perfect, and translate the lyrics. I promise they're really really good. Well... Good reading ! ❤️ Ps : Really, play the song while reading. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrfgblTWXzs
> 
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

He was here. Just stand in the rain. Alone. And he really don't know what to do. Koro-sensei is not here for him, now. His E-class friend's are not here anymore neither. He was alone. He was really alone with his tears on his cheeks. This little salty beads. This tears, he hate them. He don't want to be low. He don't want to cry like a child. But actually... He can't do anything but cry.

Because his heart hurt. It hurt a lot. More than he first througt it would. So... He would become this type of man. The one who was always drunked, drug, and sad. The one who was depressed, alone into his Lonely kingdom. When he is here, he think about the call of his parents.

**"I** **hate** **you.** **We** **hate** **you.** **You** **are** **an** **accident.** **I** **know** **I** **should** **kill** **you** **when** **your** **a** **baby,** **but** **I** **was** **too** **mercyfull** **!** **Oh,** **I** **regret** **that.** **I** **have** **to** **be** **your** **fucking** **mother.** **But** **I** **don't** **want.** **Your** **nothing** **to** **me.** **Your** **nothing** **to** **your** **father.** **And** **you** **will** **never** **be** **anything** **than** **nothing.** **We** **don't** **love** **you** **and** **we** **will** **never** **love** **you.** **You** **are** **an** **error.** **You** **shouldn't** **been** **born.** **So** **stop** **bother** **us.** **Make** **your** **life.** **Suicide** **you,** **even,** **if** **it** **amuse** **you.** **Farewell,** **waste."** ****

That's what he was. A waste. He always try to be good. To defend the low persons. To be good at school. But he is lonely. And the violence is the consequence of that. He always bother people. He bother his parents. He bother his friends. He bother his teachers. He is alone. Because he was a waste. A wanker, a piece of shit, and nothing better than that. That's probably why he is so lonely at the moment.

He is about to jump. Jump into the cliff in front of him. But he is actually in high school. And, even if he think he is alone, it's not true. He actually have one person. One person. Who is bother by Karma, yes. But who carres and worry for him, too. One person, who take his arm, before he jump, and who pushed him back, safely, away from the edge of the cliff. One person that had guess the sadness of the redhead. One person who actually love him.

**"-** **S-Shuu...."** ****

Actually, he can't say anything else than the name of this person. The guy with purple eyes look at him, with fear and sad into his look. And, he take him into a hug, his arms around the shoulders of Karma. He alway knew that the young man was affected by the way the E-class totally forget about him. He always knew that the young man was affected by the way his parents hate him. But Gakushuu loved him. Even if he is depressed. Gakushuu love him, as he hate him. Because he love their rival relation, too. But he love him. He want him to smile, he want him to be happy, he want him to insult the school or the love the Asano's son had with studying.

When he heard that Karma was actually crying into his own chest, he hug him more and start to sing a little song that he know the red love a lot.

 ** _"-_** **_But_** **_you_** **_shouldn't_** **_despair_**  
 ** _don't_** **_lose_** **_hope_**  
 ** _I_** **_swear_** **_I_** **_promise_** **_that_** **_we'll_** **_live_** **_our_** **_fucking_** **_beautiful_** **_story_**  
 ** _that_** **_there_** **_would_** **_be_** **_no_** **_more_** **_lies,_**  
 ** _something_** **_big_**  
 ** _that_** **_saves_** **_the_** **_life,_** **_that_** **_deceives_** **_the_** **_death_** **_that_** **_finally_** **_beats_** **_the_** **_blizzard..."_**

He marks a pause. Karma look at him, the mouth a bit open, surprise. He look really sad, and that break the hearts of Gakushuu. But that's before Karma make his hands touch the cheek of the strawberry-blonde boy, with a sad smile. And here, Asano Gakushuu start the next of the song. He know Karma love him. And he know that this song can save him and make him smile. He was gonna save him and make him smile.

**_"-_ ** **_Offer_ ** **_me_ ** **_this_ ** **_very_ ** **_night_ **   
**_your_ ** **_tanned_ ** **_skin_ ** **_and_ ** **_your_ ** **_purple_ ** **_lips_ **   
**_your_ ** **_breasts,_ ** **_your_ ** **_loins,_ ** **_your_ ** **_black_ ** **_hair_ **   
**_and_ ** **_we'll_ ** **_get_ ** **_swallowed_ ** **_up_ ** **_in_ ** **_the_ ** **_wild_ ** **_nights_ ** **_..."_ ** ****

At his own surprise, Karma make he stop, with put his index in his lips.   
  
**_"-_** **_In_** **_exchange_** **_for_** **_all_** **_this_**  
 ** _I'm_** **_offering_** **_you_** **_what_** **_I_** **_have_**  
 ** _my_** **_body,_** **_my_** **_soul,_** **_take_** **_it_** **_all,_** **_all_** **_at_** **_once_**  
 ** _and_** **_we'll_** **_get_** **_swallowed_** **_up_** **_in_** **_the_** **_wild_** **_nights...."_**

Gakushuu start to approaching his own lips of the one of his rival. In a short time, they look at each others. But, the song has said what they don't want to say. Gently, their lips became connected. They start to discover the other, with love. A salty taste come in their kiss. But they don't care. No one cares. No matter if they are lonely. They would be alone together.

When they separate, they looked at each others. Karma choose to stop thinking about his parents, about E-class. Now, he had someone. Now, he is alone with someone. And that's feel really good. It's a feeling he would never forget...

 _I_ _swear_ _I_ _promise_ _that_ _we'll_ _live_ _our_ _fucking_ _beautiful_ _story_


End file.
